Warmest
by short hiatus
Summary: Ada kehangatan yang tidak biasa Jongin rasakan saat ia memeluk orang-orang yang ia suka. rasa hangat, perasaan nyaman dan luar biasa aman menggelitik seluruh sendi perlemahan Jongin untuk tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda itu. pair: hunkai or sekai? pls dldr!


**Warmest.**

By **septaaa**

**cast:** sehun/kai | **genre:** romance, high school!au | **rated:** M for language | **length:** oneshot (1663 kata)

**Disclaimer:** saya tidak memiliki mereka para karakter, tapi ide cerita ini milik saya.

**warning:** unbetaed, typos, penggunaan kata acak, pwp, slash, dll.

don't like don't read baebeh

* * *

**He feel so warm and familiar.**

_Gelap._ Yang Jongin tangkap saat pertama kali menginjak lantai kamar Sehun, teman satu kelasnya di tahun terakhir. Entah dorongan mana yang membuat pemuda itu tergoda mengikuti ajakan Sehun.

_Takut_. Hal kedua yang Jongin tangkap saat Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Saat pandangan Sehun tidak seperti biasanya, saat tangan kekar pemuda _albino_ itu berputar-putar di wajahnya, hanya peluh ketakutan yang menyapu seluruh badan Jongin, membuat kemeja sekolah yang memang sudah tipis itu menjadi lebih transparan. Dan itu membuat Sehun yang berada di atasnya bertambah semangat.

Ingin sekali Jongin memukul pemuda di atasnya ini dan menunjukkan betapa ia tak bisa di lecehkan. Namun, sekali lagi—gugahan hati yang membuatnya bertahan lebih lama untuk membiarkan Sehun bertindak lebih lanjut itu menguar, mengira-ngira apa yang dapat dilakukan teman sekelasnya itu.

_Keraguan_. Sesuatu yang muncul di benak Jongin setelah Sehun mencium bibirnya, menyesap lehernya, dan mengecupi setiap inci kulitnya. Berbisik lembut yang terkadang tidak Jongin tangkap apa yang ia katakan, karena pemuda _tan_ itu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ragu-ragu itu muncul begitu saja, antara ingin menghentikan semua ini—atau ikut menikmati.

_Geli_. Sengatan yang berefek pada rasa ragu Jongin kini lenyap begitu saja. Seolah sengatan itu tengah mengalir pada setiap syaraf kenikmatannya dan telah menyampaikan pesan hebat pada sang indera peraba. Membuat kedua pemuda itu sedikit bersemangat.

"Lebih cepat." kata-kata yang tidak ingin Jongin ucapkan namun terus saja terlontar. Rasa kenikmatan karena _penis_ Sehun pada _anus_nya, membuat rektumnya membesar menginginkan kelebihan itu.

"Sehun!" teriakan Jongin mengalun sempurna bersamaan datangnya _sperma_ Sehun. dan _orgasme_ mereka mengalihkan fokus Jongin untuk menatap pemuda diatasnya itu.

Hanya suara derit jendela tertiup angin dan deruan napas berat bersahutan yang terdengar dalam keheningan malam setelah kenikmatan datang. Satu dari pemuda itu belum ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Jadi ini adalah penafsiran tentang kau ingin menjadi satu-satunya temanku heh, Sehun?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan menarik sudut bibirnya, _semua sudah terjadi. _

"Anggap saja begitu Jongin. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Sehun yang kini telah beranjak dari tubuhnya. Ia berpikir sekali lagi, "_Eh menyukainya, ya_..." diulang lagi kata-kata Sehun barusan yang membuat Jongin tersenyum kecut, padahal tadi ia sempat panik, padahal ia tadi sempat takut, dan ragu-ragu yang teramat dalam, apa ini yang disebut dengan—Masokis.

* * *

**He felt solid and safe.**

"Kau menggelikan." Jongin menyikut Sehun yang kini berbaring di sampingnya, menatap langit-langit remang kamar Sehun bersama-sama, menertawakan diri mereka yang sama saja menggelikannya.

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya, "Hey Sehun," panggilan lembut Jongin ikut merefleksikan alihan Sehun untuk menatap ke arahnya, "kalau teman-teman tahu ini, mereka akan mengolok-olok kita homo loh. Kau tak malu?"

"Hn.." hanya sebuah dengingan yang Jongin dapatkan. Pemuda _albino_ itu hanya menyeringai, "Bukankah ini menguntungkan untukku? Mereka akan tahu kalau aku tidak normal, kan?"

"Sial.. kau menang." Jongin mendengus, ia tahu yang dimaksud dengan Sehun mereka—mereka, para gadis yang suka mengajak Sehun kencan. sejak pertama Jongin kenal Sehun 'pun pemuda itu tidak berminat untuk dekat dengannya. Sehun—orang yang Jongin tahu memiliki sikap sombong dan acuh itu memiliki tendensi yang menyebabkan imej dirinya menjadi dingin dan keren.

"Dan Kim Jongin akan dalam masalah jika orang-orang tahu dia belok." Sehun tersenyum kemenangan menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini meracau tak jelas, meremas rambutnya frustasi. Seperti sifatnya yang Sehun tahu, kekanakkan.

Jika Sehun memiliki kecenderungan untuk menarik wanita datang padanya. Maka Jongin adalah orang yang suka datang pada wanita. Kim Jongin—sang pembuat onar yang suka menarik perhatian orang-orang disekelilingnya itu—sukses membuat Sehun menaruh ketertarikan padanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Akan ada tajuk berita tentang, _Jongin being a gay for Sehun_," dan kalimat yang terlontar itu sukses membuat Jongin geram dan membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi pemuda itu yang terusan mengejeknya.

Sehun masih terkekeh, ia menatap punggung Jongin lembut, tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah Sehun tiduri jika sedang merajuk. Hanya saja—ini lebih lucu, atau malah menggelikan? Mengingat Jongin adalah pria.

Sehun memutuskan untuk memeluk Jongin, hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan jika melihat orang merajuk—bukannya menenangkan ia biasanya malah tak peduli. Tapi ini Jongin, pemuda itu sudah mengukir hal yang berbeda di hati Sehun.

"Jongin, jangan pernah pedulikan mereka. Hanya dengarkan kata hatimu, aku selalu di sini, kau tahu 'kan?" Sehun menyesap harum rambut lembut Jongin, menarik si pemilik rambut lembut itu lebih dekat didekapannya.

"Dapatkah aku percaya padamu?" lirih. suara yang keluar dari bibir Jongin terlalu lirih, seolah ada keraguan disana. Dan Sehun tidak menyukai itu.

Sehun mengencangkan dekapannya, "Tak ada alasan untukmu untuk ragu pada Oh Se Hun, sayang."

Ada kehangatan yang tidak biasa Jongin rasakan saat ia memeluk orang-orang yang ia suka. rasa hangat, perasaan nyaman dan luar biasa aman menggelitik seluruh sendi perlemahan Jongin untuk tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Aneh—dan terasa sedikit err, entahlah, Jongin belum pernah merasakan cinta selama berpetualang di masa mudanya ini. Dan sialnya lagi, ia tidak mengekspektasikan dirinya akan menjadi seorang _gay_.

* * *

**He wanted to bury his face in the curve of his neck.**

"Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku wanita, dan—Hey Oh Se Hun! Hentikan tangan-tangan nakalmu itu!" Jongin menyikap selimut yang sebelumnya Sehun pasang ditubuh mereka, dan Jongin yang mendudukkan dirinya dengan paksa itu berhasil melepaskannya dari dekapan nakal Sehun. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap Sehun, rasa ingin memukul Sehun hadir lagi dibenak Jongin saat ia melihat pemuda itu hanya menyeringai dan tersenyum sok manis padanya.

"Baik. Aku mengaku, aku memang hipokrit. Tapi tolong aku juga pihak yang tidak ingin didominasi di dalam hubungan ini!"

Sehun hanya memutar rentina matanya menatap malas pada pemuda yang telah ia _klaim_ menjadi miliknya itu. Jongin memang kekanakkan dan suka mempermasalahkan hal-hal tak penting. Dan Sehun sudah menyiapkan segala kemungkinan untuk menghadapinya, si keras kepala yang sok nakal itu sebenarnya terlihat hanya seperti pemuda polos yang baru mengenal dunia kemarin malam, sejak ia berkenalan dan Jongin yang berkata _sarkasme_ padanya itu hanya sebuah sentakan lelucon bagi Sehun yang telah menaruh perhatian pada Jongin sejak pertama masuk _senior high school_. Sudah hampir tiga tahun Sehun habiskan waktunya untuk memahami sosok Jongin. Membiarkannya merayu para gadis-gadis, membiarkannya berkelahi dengan para _gangster_ sekolah, membiarkannya mendapat masalah dari guru-gurunya. Ia sungguh hanya membiarkan Jongin menikmati masa-masa di _high school_, ia juga tidak begitu peduli karena ia perlu menikmati periodenya menjadi anak _high school_ juga. Tanpa harus terikat dalam sebuah hubungan serius.

"Sayang, tidakkah kau sadar, dirimu saat ini masih telanjang dan kau marah-marah seperti itu hn? Kau terlihat lebih seperti pihak istri disini."

_Peshhh_—Jongin merasakan padam semburat menyapu wajahnya. Gairah untuk memukul Sehun segera ia lampiaskan, "Berhenti memanggilku sepert itu! Terdengar menggelikan saat keluar dari bibirmu tahu!" dan Jongin kembali berbaring dengan selimut yang ia genggam erat, menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga wajahnya yang ia kubur dalam-dalam di bantal. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan suara kekehan pemuda di sampingnya.

Sehun melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan, ia menatap Jongin yang bernapas teratur di sisinya, mungkin saja sudah tertidur. Sehun mencoba untuk tidur juga perlahan. Sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, ia dapat merasakan berat tangan menimpa dadanya, dan gelitikan rambut mengusuk lehernya. Sehun mengintip dari satu matanya yang terbuka, Jongin sedang meringkuk di sisinya. _Oh begitu manis_.

"Aku tahu ini ungkapan acak em Sehun, dari semua gadis yang mengagumimu. Kenapa kau berakhir di ranjang denganku?" Jongin menyesap bau tubuh Sehun, aroma keringat bercampur sperma itu membiusnya. "Eh atau kalau kau memang tak tertarik pada wanita, setidaknya ada banyak pria melenceng yang lebih cantik atau manis di sekolah kita, dan mereka dengan senang hati kau dominasi."

Satu tangan Sehun beralih untuk menelusuk rambut lembut Jongin, menyentuh pipinya, dan berhenti di bibir gemuk itu, semua pahatan sempurna dari Tuhan di wajah Jongin tak mungkin dapat ia sia-siakan begitu saja, "Tidak ada alasan tersendiri, aku hanya tertarik pada Kim Jong In. Tidak peduli yang mana dan bagaimana aku merasakannya. tidak peduli Kim Jong In itu seorang pria atau wanita. Kau memang tidak cantik dan tidak manis sama sekali dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu karena ya kau itu lelaki. Tapi Jongin—" Sehun memotong kalimatnya untuk mengecup dahi Jongin, "Kau itu indah di mataku."

Tidak ada balasan dari Jongin.

* * *

**And in another side, never let him go.**

"Kau harus pindah dan tinggal di rumahku Jongin," kerutan alis di dahi Jongin tercetak jelas saat mendengar ungkapan yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau kesepian hidup sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedang menyindirmu," Jongin menambahkan tensi kerutan di dahinya. "Kau 'kan lelaki, berumur sembilan belas tahun, masak iya tidak malu masih tinggal seatap dengan ayah dan ibumu." Jongin tertohok, kata-kata sarkastik yang keluar dari pemuda _albino_ itu sukses membuatnya malu dan marah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Uh bukan seperti itu, Ibuku hanya menolak aku hidup sendiri dan mengizinkanku saat aku telah menjadi mahasiswa. Lagipula keluargaku sudah membicarakannya dan menyiapkan tempat yang nyaman untukku nanti. Dan maaf sekali Tuan Oh, aku menolak tinggal seatap denganmu."

"Tidak ada penawaran. Itu perintah dan absolut, kau tidak tahu ya betapa berpengaruhnya Tuan Oh ini."

Jongin mendesah jengah, dan kembali menguburkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. Ia memang harus segera mengepak barang-barangnya kesini jika pemuda yang katanya berpengaruh di Korea ini sudah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. "Idiot, Tuan Oh."

"Berarti kau akan menjadi, Idiot Nyonya Oh."

Dan ucapannya itu dihadiahi rasa nyeri dari jemari Jongin yang mencubit putingnya.

.

.

**End.**

**a/n:** hm, entah kenapa terdorong untuk menulis sesuatu pas selesai baca douijinnya aokise hehehe selalu keinget kaihun kalo liat aokise dan sebaliknya dan ini hanya untuk mengatasi writer block. Fiuhh~

ngomongin soal Jongin, btw, Pengen banget ada challenge EXO/Jongin yang mana dia jadi ukenya. Agak aneh mungkin buat sebagian orang yang sering liat Jongin manliest. Tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba wkwkwk

well, silahkan review bagi yang berkenan dan mari kita ngomongin soal uke Jongin~ /dying/


End file.
